dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Law and Order
Bug I got in to the smuggler's base by the Crown and Lion passage, didn't need to unlock or anything. Couldn't end the quest and had to go find the suspicious character and go kill the bandits then report back to Aidan. I got approached by the man that wants to give you a cut and goes to the house.I killed him. Hroafelme 09:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed on xbox 360. I Spoke with the suspicious character upon first entering Amaranthine and killed him, then I spoke with Aidan (captain guard in city). After that I was able to access the Smugglers Cove from the Crown and Lion w/o any dialogue options. For fear of breaking the quest, I finished the quest in 'normal' sequence; so, I dont know what results would be had I just cut the smugglers down w/o doing it the 'right way' DoGood 10:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Suspicious Character The "Suspicious Character" looks an awful lot like Alistair with a beard. He must be Alistair's evil twin! :p Jacen Actually you can only free Jacen (and thus strenghten the Vigil's defense) by going the evil way, i.e. Smuggler's Run. But storywise it might seem reasonable after completing Law and Order to persuade Aidan to free him, after all in the face of the darkspawn menace it would be dumb not to recruit a good archer (you know, Warden's right of conscription). For that you just need to cheat the GUARDHOUSE KEY into your inventory (e.g. by using this also in other cases quite helpful mod: http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=1825). This will add the quest Smuggler's Run to your Questlog, but it will be listed under "completed" saying they won't talk to you anymore after cooperating with the guards, and the guards still talk to you favourably. You still have to "persuade" the stubborn officer on the roof to give you the CELL KEY (i.e. steal it, not for low skilled pickpocketiers), or you use the mentioned mod to retrieve it. I still have to check if he really helps at Vigil's Keep or if this messes up anything in the Epilogue, but I assume it works as I hope.-- (talk) 02:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Link no longer seems to work. Diverted to Nexus Home page. : URL formatting changed: https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/1825 . I found this by going to the Wayback Machine at archive.org, putting in that link and going far enough back in time to not see a redirect. That got me a somewhat broken page, but it did have the name of the mod: ADD ANY ITEM VISUAL DELUXE. I searched for that in nexus mods and got the URL above, which works. DaBarkspawn (talk) 16:15, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Bug on Catwalk If you go around the city clockwise and kill the hired goons, do not go up onto the catwalk in the southwest corner until you have killed the goons outside the city gates. If you go to the catwalk, your party will become engaged in combat and you won't be able to get down, or to kill the goons. The only way I found to fix it was to turn off the game and lose progress. (talk) 17:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Heather I can confirm this, happened to me now I had to go back to an earlier save.Veilor (talk) 14:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Bug + quck XP points and money If you speak with the bartender and come back to the Shady Character for your reward, he'll tell you to get down in the basement to talk with his leader. You will have a fight with some tugs, then the leader will speak to you and give a reward of 10 sovereigns. After that, you'll have the option to ask if there's something else. Pick that option. The leader will ask you to kill one seargent of the guards. Refuse his offer. After that, reinitiate the conversation. And there's the bug: the leader will reward you again, just like the first time. Do this as much as you want, you'll get 10 sovereigns each time, and XP points. It's quick way to make money and to level your party.